Beating of Our Hearts
by applezaira
Summary: After saving Crona from his kishin self, an emotional reunion transpires between Crona and Maka.


**A/N: **This was an RP I did with nieckia on deviantart as my Crona. I love RPing with her and have so many different ones that I'd love to share, but this one really we really poured our CroMa feelings into!

* * *

Maka held Crona firmly against her chest letting her tears meld into his soft hair. "Don't ever leave me again..." she gently choked out.

Crona's eyes would glance up when feeling the wet tears soak into his hair, hearing Maka's breathing and heartbeat pound in his chest. His slender arms wrapped around her waist. Letting out a hum, "I won't, I promise…" he reassured.

Maka tightened her grip around him momentarily, savoring his own heartbeat and breathing in his unique scent. Her heart filled with an ache that could have taken her breath away, he was back. Physically and mentally. She placed a light kiss on top of his head before pulling away from him, still holding him by his hand while she wiped her eyes with her free hand.

He would be staring out into space for a moment once he finally snapped back into full reality, almost finding it hard to believe that he actually did it; he overcame the madness in him and is living to tell the tale. Once his head wasn't held by her warm arms, he sat up straight. His blue-gray eyes would glance down to the warm, gloved hands holding his, to Maka's teary eyes. Seeing that she was crying just didn't settle him well, frowning a tad, "P... Please stop crying..." he stated weakly, feeling like he hasn't used his voice in forever, "I don't want you to anymore."

Maka let out some chuckles, shaking her head slightly. "I'm not crying because I'm sad though. I'm so happy, Crona!" she took in a breath, "It's like it's Christmas morning and I just unwrapped that one thing I wanted the most all year." She played with his fingers, intertwining them in a rhythmic motion.

He felt his cheeks heat up when she chuckled, a small smile on his face. "Oh, well... M-Merry Christmas, Maka?" He would rub his thumb against Maka's hand as she intertwined their fingers, missing this feeling more than he should, but he does. "I'm really happy to see you, too. Like... actually me, and actually you." He would feel his shoulders rising, "Did that make sense...?"

A smile gleamed on her face as she nodded in agreement. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled up against his side. "What was it like... being gone for so long?"

He would feel his heart race as she snuggled up against him, leaning his head onto hers. When asked her question, his shy smile went down to a sad, distant frown. "It was like... really dark, but sometimes looking through a really murky mirror. I'd see some things that I did but... but I didn't have control over it, like an out of body experience but in my own eyes? I'd scream and beg for it to stop but it wouldn't, and then it'd fade out until something else happened." He looked up at the sky for a moment, "It was really scary..."

She nuzzled her head against him, hugging his arm. "It was all just a nightmare. Nothing more. You're awake now." She smiled up at him.

He would look down to her and gave her a small smile, "Yeah... but... what about everyone else? Would they, _are_ they still mad?" He felt horrible for asking this, but he had done some horrible stuff, even if he wasn't all there.

Maka straightened herself up and held him by his shoulders, looking him straight in his eyes. "Everything was reversed when you 'woke up', the people trapped were released from..." Maka thought back to the orbs they were stuck to, more nightmares for other people. "Everyone who was affected by what you did is doing better now. That's what's important."

When she held him by the shoulders, he would involuntarily stiffen over nerves, but as her words came out, he couldn't help but feel relief wash over him. "That's good," he sighed, his shoulders slouching down as if dropping the stress of that thought, "That's... so, so good," he repeated, his voice cracking as tears formed in his eyes. "I was so scared I messed up big time... I'm glad that they didn't stay the way they were..."

"Their family and friends are glad too, just as I am." She smiled, dropping her hands off his shoulders. "As for everyone else, it doesn't matter. Lord Death already pardon you for your actions, what was it he said... 'Madness is an illness in humans and you shall not be held accountable for what you were infected with.' If anyone argues and says anything mean to you, I'll Maka Chop them to the moon!"

"I'm glad Lord Death thinks that... I don't know where I'd be if not." He would seem confused in a playful manner by Maka's threat, "But didn't we already wreck the moon, with what happened and all? Why send them there?" he would give an innocent smile after his question, giving a light giggle.

"So they can be a part of the clean up crew!" She laughed, placing her hand on top of his. "We can't exactly live without the moon, no matter how creepy it is."

"The moon is important... even if it is creepy." He would look at her hand on his, placing his free one on top of hers, grasping it. "I wouldn't want to clean it up, that would probably mean I'd have to be away from you again..."

Maka cocked her head, "You mean as community service?"

"I guess?" he asked, looking down, "I don't really don't know where I was going with saying that, sorry..."

Maka spaced out a moment thinking of the moon. It was odd being up there, seeing the earth down below, it was beautiful to see though. Under the circumstances though, it wasn't all that enjoyable. Her mouth opened up in a huge smile excitedly. "That's actually a great idea! We can talk to Lord Death and see if you and I can go help in the clean up to show the public you aren't that nightmare version of you anymore!"

It would be his turn to cock his head, raising an eyebrow at her suggestion. "Do you think that would really work? Do you think everyone would want me helping...?" He would seem to have his hopes mixed. It'd be great to prove himself worthy again, but what if people just shoved him away? "What if they call me names?" It felt like a silly question, but the thought of someone he didn't know calling him a horrible name made his heart sink.

Maka knew all to well that it was a possibility if they were to work with others on the moon. "Names? Like... Pinky?" she smiled cockily at the lame name, "Or maybe they'd call you Plush Rump?" she giggled.

He would smile a tad at the not so insulting names, "Nooo, I mean more... negative things, like monster or things like that." He knew Maka was trying to help, and he appreciated that a lot, but it still was a genuine worry of his.

Maka looked at him generously in his eyes, clasping her hands on his. "Only a monster would call someone else a monster."

He would look back with uncertainty, feeling a clench in his heart at her words before looking down, "I... would hope that's the case." He would look back up shyly, his cheeks light pink, "Thank you, Maka."

"It is the case," her own cheeks turning rosy. "Anyone who can't see you for who you are now is not worth your time." She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on the nook of his neck. "You were meant for so much more. I'm going to ensure you achieve it..." she murmured into his neck.

When he was hugged by her, he wrapped his arms around her so that his fingers intertwined near the small of her back, smiling more as she was saying that he was meant for more than he has done so far. "I really hope so, and I'll... help you with your goals, though you seem to have already achieved them." He felt a shiver go down his spine as she murmured into his neck, with the vibrations her words were making. He really missed out on a lot with her, it was really disappointing.

Maka smiled, "I haven't achieved everything I want to yet... But I've made Soul a death scythe like I wanted to, and I've saved you... And..." She pulled away from him and stared at him shyly before leaning in and placing a light kiss on his lips that lasted for more than a blissful moment. "I think I found someone I could love..."

He was surprised when Maka got close to him, awkwardly close, his body freezing when her lips met his. When the split second shock wore off, she already said that she found someone who she could love, his face even getting hotter than he already was. "Ah...would that be anyone in particular, or...?" he asked in a more rhetorical manner, leaning forward to give another kiss.

Maka's lips met his, melting into each other. "Maybe..." she softly said her lips mere centimeters away from his.

He felt himself pulling Maka closer as they kissed, bumping his forehead against hers as he looked at her with a shy smile, "W-Who?" his smile would get a little more playful, feeling he _knew_ the answer from this.

Maka nudged her forehead against his, "They may or may not be a girl or a boy." She gently nipped at his bottom lip.

He would let out a small yelp... or moan, whichever it may be, when his bottom lip was nipped at, "Well, that's not too specific..." he teased, pulling Maka onto his lap.

Maka giggled, straddling herself over his lap and her lips finding their way down his jawline. "They have ridiculous hair that is just adorable," she whispered into his ear when she reached them, twirling a strand of his hair on her finger and gently biting down on his earlobe.

He would shiver as she whispered in her ear, looking forward to notice the strand of hair that always hangs in the middle of his forhead, it's gotten so long since he last was... himself, it was crazy. "I think I need to cut it... I think it's gotten too long," he would let out a shaky breath, at how she was playing with his hair, and biting his earlobe, "It's touching my chin," he'd breathed, kissing her cheek, clutching her tighter.

"Mmm..." she hummed neither in agreement or disagreement as she continued to nibble along the ridge of his ear, letting her tongue brush along. Her fingers uncoiled his strand and traced down his neck and wrapping around to connect with her other hand, gripping him tighter against her. Small moans escaped her throat as she teased her lips down his neck.


End file.
